Eu quero ser livre
by Tay DS
Summary: Ao lado dela, Harry poderia ser livre. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic de presente para a Mary (mebloodymary no site) para o Amigo Secreto do Papéis Avulsos.


**Nome: **Eu quero ser livre

**Autora:** TayDS

**Classificação: **K

**Sinopse:** Ao lado dela, Harry poderia ser livre. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic de presente para a Mary (mebloodymary no site) para o Amigo Secreto do Papéis Avulsos

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Senão Harry/Luna seria canon. A música I wanna be free também não, e sim à banda Panic! At the Disco.

**Nota de Autora: **Mais uma vez de volta ao fandom de Harry Potter por causa do Papéis Avulsos. E de novo por um amigo secreto. Mary, eu espero que tenha gostado. Quando vi que te tirei e vi sua lista, eu juro que entrei em desespero. Só shippava Harry/Luna (e já escrevi uma, por sinal) e ia ser ele mesmo principalmente porque você não queria NC e eu não tenho a mínima vocação pra isso (é só ver as que eu já escrevi). Espero mesmo que tenha gostado. Também queria agradecer à Dri (Adriana Swan no site) por ter pseudo-betado, sem saber que era para o amigo secreto, à moça fia (F_Lovett no site) por ter me incentivado a escrever com uma música do Panic! e à página Fazemos de Tudo pela capa linda! Espero que gostem. Principalmente você Mary. See ya!

**x-x-x**

**Eu quero ser livre**

Finalmente havia chegado o Natal. A alegria e as cores vivas davam vida a Toca. Depois de um ano conturbado, tudo parecia tão normal. Mas nada estava tão normal quanto parecia.

Afinal, aquele era o primeiro natal da família Weasley desde o fim da guerra. Fleur estava começando a ter sua vida de volta desde que dera a luz a sua primeira filha, Victorie. George parecia sorrir um pouco mais, mesmo que todos soubessem que ele ainda esperasse que Fred aparecesse pela porta a qualquer momento. Mas todos faziam o que podiam para tornar aquela noite agradável.

Exceto para Harry.

Logo após a guerra, tudo poderia ter dado certo em seu namoro com Ginny. Mas a ruiva queria seguir sua carreira no Quadribol. O moreno jamais a impediria. Muito pelo contrário. Ele iria apoiá-la. Mas com o passar das semanas, o rapaz não conseguia mais sentir aquela mesma coisa que sentia antes de sair em busca das horcruxes. O sentimento havia esfriado em meio à guerra.

Agora estava num canto mais afastado no terrento da casa dos Weasley. Havia deixado Ron e Hermione conversando em um canto a sós e saiu discretamente. O rapaz andava sem rumo pelo gramado, e não havia percebido a chegada de uma visitante.

- Oi Harry. – a voz mansa e sonhadora de Luna soou atrás do rapaz distraído.

- Ah, olá Luna. – ele falou, parando de andar para observá-la. – Está ai há muito tempo?

- Não, não. Papai e eu acabamos de chegar. Vi alguém se mexendo quando aparatamos nos jardins e pensei que fossem gnomos. Esperava poder ver algum deles.

- Sinto muito por não ser um gnomo... Eu acho. – o moreno falou.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Você é uma companhia melhor. – a loira falou sorridente para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Obrigado. Hum... – ele pigarreou, chamando a atenção dela. – Quer andar comigo ou prefere ir lá para dentro?

- Ah, vamos andar! A noite está muito bonita. – ela comentou sorrindo, enquanto observava o céu de inverno limpo. – Como vai Harry? Não temos nos falado muito.

O rapaz sorriu ao se lembrar de seu treinamento para ser auror.

- Ocupado com meu treinamento. E você? Soube que estava cotada para entrar no grupo de naturalistas de Rolf Scamander, não é?

- Estou. – a loira respondeu animada. – Ele é bem legal, sabe? E está interessado em sapos lunares. Cogitamos em enviar um grupo para a lua!

O moreno ficou feliz pela outra, mesmo que isso tivesse remexido seu estômago. A forma como ela falou de Scamander parecia reacender algo dentro dele. Algo que não sentia desde antes de seu namoro com Ginny.

Harry sempre achara Luna Lovegood excêntrica. Lembrou-se quando a conheceu, no vagão a caminho da escola. Lia a revista de seu pai de cabeça para baixo e comentava sobre as criaturas da qual agora estava animada por saber que iria explorá-las em pouco tempo.

- Quer dançar Harry? – Luna questionou sonhadora, parando de andar e olhando para o amigo, que parou para observá-la.

- Mas não tem música Luna. – ele murmurou olhando ao redor.

- Eu sei. Mas deu vontade de dançar, sabe? Uma música animada. – e a loira começou a se mexer no lugar onde estava. – Não vai dançar?

- Bem, – o moreno se sentiu sem graça por um momento. – eu não sei dançar muito. Não acho que seja uma boa...

- Ah Harry, não fique assim. Vamos! – e ela riu e segurou sua mão e fez com que ele se mexesse um pouco.

O rapaz acompanhou a risada dela e começou a se mexer tímido, de acordo com os movimentos que ela fazia. Os pés afundavam na neve e o fazia se movimentar com dificuldade. A loira parecia enfrentar do mesmo problema, mas não ligava.

Harry sempre achou incrível o fato de Luna não se importar com nada. E era incrível como a energia dela conseguia contagiá-lo a ponto de fazer com que não se importasse o que os outros poderiam achar se os vissem dançar sem música e no meio do gramado coberto de neve.

Até que a loira chutou um punhado de neve, que o atingiu. Ele parou incrédulo e ela riu da expressão que ele fizera ao olhá-la. O moreno, por um acesso infantil, pegou neve em sua mão e jogou, acertando-a no rosto. A risada dela parou e logo veio dois espirros, enquanto limpava o rosto com as mãos.

A expressão do rapaz mudou para preocupação ao ver que a garota parecia chateada. Aproximou-se um pouco, alarmado. Contudo, apenas teve tempo de se ver caindo de encontro ao chão coberto de branco.

Mesmo com as roupas molhadas e o corpo afundado em alguns centímetros de neve, Luna ria. Uma risada boa de ouvir, uma risada que mostrava que tudo aquilo era divertido para ela. Uma risada que contagiava.

Harry se sentia contagiado por aquele riso, e não se importava nem um pouco com o fato de que ela havia caído sobre seu corpo. Quando ela o empurrou, o moreno não pensou e agarrou seu cachecol, acabando por fazer a menina cair também. Os olhos azuis dela encontraram os verdes dele. Tudo nela era tão libertador.

- Feliz natal Harry. – ela falou por fim, sorrindo.

- Feliz natal Luna. – o rapaz disse também se deixando sorrir.

Estar com Luna Lovegood era uma sensação boa. Arrependeu-se um pouco por não ter estado tanto em sua companhia no tempo de escola. Mas as poucas vezes que tivera a menina ao seu lado, ele podia se lembrar de que era algo bom. Ela sempre o escutava e sempre havia algo a lhe dizer.

A moça se levantou e o ajudou o outro a ficar de pé e segurou sua mão. Harry a apertou. Eles caminharam juntos em direção à Toca, em silêncio. Não era preciso palavras quando se estava com aquela garota. O moreno sentia-se tão livre, tão mais ele mesmo. Não precisava ser o "escolhido" ou qualquer título que recebesse. Para Luna, ele era apenas Harry Potter, um garoto comum da escola da qual não fora tão sortudo.

- Olha, será que tem narguilés ali?! – a loira questionou, apontando para os viscos que enfeitavam a entrada da casa. – Nem ao menos com meu colar...

- Não se preocupe. Acho que eles não nos causariam problemas. – o rapaz falou, encarando a moça olhar para os enfeites.

- Será? Espero que sim. E está sentindo esse cheiro? – ela questionou, inspirando fundo.

Harry fez o mesmo e sentiu o aroma de pudim no ar. Observou que a menina ficou animada ao sentir o cheiro de seu doce favorito.

- Vamos entrar? O pudim nos espera.

- Claro que sim. – Luna assentiu com um ar sonhador, pensando no que a aguardava.

Porém, antes que a loira pudesse levá-lo lá para dentro, ela fez algo que ele jamais esperava que ela fosse fazê-lo. A garota se virou de frente para ele, e na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou. Um beijo inocente, mas ainda sim, despertou tanto no rapaz. Sentiu seu coração mais acelerado.

Ele não costumava pensar em Luna _daquele_ jeito. Contudo, a ideia não era ruim. Se pensasse um pouco, aquela ideia era boa. Afinal, olhar para aquela menina com um ar sonhador parecia algo bom. Algo com o qual gostaria de fazer com mais frequência.

Os lábios tornaram-se frios quando a garota se separou e voltou a sorrir, porém tímida desta vez. O rapaz também sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, mas com uma satisfação enorme que aquecia seu coração.

- Obrigada pela dança. – ela disse por fim.

- Eu que agradeço pela caminhada.

Então eles voltaram para dentro da casa, de mãos dadas, e se juntaram aos outros. Harry não se importaria com os olhares ou as perguntas que Ron ou Hermione poderiam fazer. Porque isso não era importante. Nada mais era.

O que realmente importava era o fato de que com Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter se sentia livre como nunca antes. Com ela ao seu lado, o impossível podia se tornar possível e essa nunca havia sido uma sensação tão boa.


End file.
